


Slipping Through My Fingers

by minniethecatt



Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniethecatt/pseuds/minniethecatt
Summary: Minerva Potter is 11, now waiting to get to Hogwarts for the first time. She's the second child of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Some things are making her feel anxious, but her Grandmoomy just knows what to say.[From the fic: " “So?” he asked, “What is it that has been keeping you up?”Minerva took a long gulp of the beverage to avoid the question. After a while she put her cup back on the table and sighed trying not to look into his eyes.“What if I’m not sorted into Gryffindor?”Remus’s face softened and stretched his arms out to take her hands.“Gryffindor is not the only Hogwarts house” "]Inspired by the lyrics from the musical "Mamma Mia!".
Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734163
Kudos: 22





	Slipping Through My Fingers

It was 5AM of 1st September 2016. Minerva had not been able to fall asleep the entire night, too flustered for what was going to happen the next day. Harry was out on his night shift and Ginny was someplace in South America for one of the most important Quidditch matches of the year, so Remus and Sirius were taking care of their “cubs”. Minerva, now surrendering herself to the idea that she just would not be able to fall asleep, got up trying not to wake James up, who was sleeping in the bed next to hers. She knew that if he were to discover her fear, he would just make fun of her forever. On the tip of her toes walked to the guest bedroom and opened the door, paying attention to not make any noise. Her long red hair was even more indomitable than usual, as she had just got up from her bed, and she looked even tinier, if possible. She went near Remus’s side of the bed and gently pulled herself under the covers. He woke up almost immediately, as he was a light sleeper.

  
“What are you doing here?” he asked her with a sweet voice.  
Minerva turned herself to him with a guilty expression on her face, then her ears suddenly turned into a deep shade of red. Remus smiled at her and gently stroke her hair.  
“You want me to make a cup of tea?”  
She nodded eagerly and jumped off the bed.  
“We better try to not make any noise if you don’t want him to wake up” said her Grandmoomy who was sitting on the edge of the bed and with a gesture of his hand pointed to Sirius next to him, still snoring peacefully in his sleep. The little girl laughed and covered her mouth with a hand, as if that could cover the sounds she was making. They both went downstairs in the kitchen and Remus prepared two cups of steaming hot tea.

  
“So?” he asked, “What is it that has been keeping you up?”  
Minerva took a long gulp of the beverage to avoid the question. After a while she put her cup back on the table and sighed trying not to look into his eyes.  
“What if I’m not sorted into Gryffindor?”  
Remus’s face softened and stretched his arms out to take her hands.  
“Gryffindor is not the only Hogwarts house”  
He started to draw little circles with the tip of his fingers on the back of her hands to calm her-  
“Yes, but Dad was a Gryffindor, Mom was a Gryffindor, you and Grands were Gryffindors, even James is one”  
Remus got up and went to her side of the table; she picked her up and put her on his knees “You will learn that no house is better than the others and even if you will be sorted into Ravenclaw, this will not change anything about the person you are now and it will not affect the love of the people around you”  
Minerva smiled, still unconvinced.  
“But, if it is any consolation, I’m positively sure that you will end up in Gryffindor, such a troublemaker as you are” he smiled again at her and ruffled her hair.  
“Finish your tea, I’m going to wake Sirius and then I’ll make you breakfast, all right? We better let the others sleep a bit more”.

  
Minerva nodded in response while Remus left a kiss on her head, just before he went up the stairs. He opened the door to the guest bedroom and went to Sirius, who was still sleeping. He kissed his forehead and tried to call him up before kissing him on the lips.  
“I sadly believe you need to wake up”  
Sirius turned to the other side in response babbling about something  
“Come on, Sirius, don’t make me beg you”  
“What the fuck Moony, it’s not even 6AM” grumbled Sirius still with his eyes closed.  
“I know, but Minnie came up here saying she could not sleep, I made her some tea. Will you come downstairs now? I’ll make breakfast”  
Sirius turned now to face Remus, who found himself looking at two grey eyes full of sleepiness staring at him and he just could not avoid to smile.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute” huffed Sirius, “Alright, alright, I’m coming. Just give me the time to get up”  
Remus left a soft kiss on his lips and went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone.

  
“How’s my little monster doing?”  
Minerva jumped on her chair out of fright almost spilling all her tea on the table while Sirius was laughing behind her.  
“A little birdie told me you’re scared”  
Minerva glared at Remus who just shrugged in response.  
“Not anymore” she lied.  
“Oh, well. I don’t want you to believe that Gryffindor is the best house” said Sirius “You would not want to turn up like me” then he went near her hear pretending to whisper, but speaking loudly enough to let Remus hear “or worse, like Moony”.  
“Moony’s cool” she exclaimed making him laugh.  
“Have you heard, Pads? Moony’s cool” added Remus coming with the breakfast ready in his hands “And now, be good, go and wake up the others”.  
Sirius got up, left Remus a kiss on his cheek and ran up the stairs.  
“Are you still worried, honey?”  
The little girl turned to look at him with a big smile on her lips.  
“No, I don’t think so”  
Remus petted her head and left a kiss between her disentangled hair.  
“Good”.

**Author's Note:**

> The Minerva Potter Universe is the world in which if Harry and Ginny had had another daughter she would be called Minerva for sure! Moreover, in this universe Sirius and Remus live, they're now both 60 years old (in 2020) and love taking care of their grandchildren. All the other things from canon are still the same.  
> You can follow @minniethecatt on Twitter to get first access to the content and other gems!  
> [We own no character written by J.K. Rowling]


End file.
